American Lingerie
by Serein102
Summary: What happens when the daughters of the missing Anarchy Sisters start to attend Ouran? And they start to look for enough Heaven Coins to get into Heaven and find out why their mothers disappeared? And their sort of joined/helped by the Ouran Host Club?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely new children. I mean readers. Okie this is my second fanfic but me don't know if I'm gonna post this first or second. Whatever. Let's begin shall we? **

**If I write like this in the story:**

**This Writing Means: Being Speaken To In English**

_This Writing Means: People Thinking_

**I do not own OHSHC, or any of the characters in this story but my own. Okie, and...action!**

**xoxSerein101xox**

"I already hate this school." a girl with raven and pink highlights said, turning away from the gold gate.

"Nope!" a girl with gold locks yelled and pulled her back.

"But the school is so...pink..."

"I don't really care, and plus if I go you have to go to, cause, that's just life for you so you must bear with it. So let's go!" the blond replied, opening the gate and pushing the other girl inside.

"Alice, you do know I don't actually have to go right?"

"Jayna, I love you and everything, but I don't care, I'm not going here alone, what if I get raped or something? Do you want t he guiltyness of moi being a sex slave on your hands?" Alice asked, with a creepy smile.

"No..." Jayna replies, frowning. _She really needs to stop these crazy ideas..._ she thought to herself.

"Good! Let's go." Alice took Jayna's hand and dragged her through the courtyard, where a dozen yellow dresses, although it reminded the two of lemons.

(Speaking of which...I mean...nevermind! O/O)

"What the-" Alice started.

"Fuck are those?" Jayna finished, gesturing torward the bright dresses the girls of the school had on.

"Their lemons. Bet their not sour. Eh?" Alice asked, another smirk on her face, elbowing her her sister. (Hehe Alice knew what I was talking about! ;D)

"The hell are you talking to?" Jayna asked.

"Oh, inside joke." the devious blonde rolled her eyes. "What's goin on over there?"

They saw the yellow puffs squeal and make way for four males, and a girl dressed like one, for some odd reason. The girls squealed as the group passed by into the courtyard and they followed.

"Oh we must see what's going on with those yellow puffs and blueberries." Jayna smiled.

"Yay!" Alice yells.

The two girls sneaked their way over to some bushes and watched carefully as most of the group flirted or talked with the girls. Although two boys stood out. The pair of auburn haired twins wore green hats and smirked.

"Let's play the 'Which One Is Hikaru' Game!" they shouted.

"Let's play! Let's play! Let's play! Let's play!" Alice loudly whispered to Jayna.

"Great idea!" Jayna looked around in her bag and found a large slingshot. "This should do."

The two girls place it on the ground by their feet. While Jayna stretched the rubber band Alice wrote down the name 'Hikaru' on a large rock. She placed it on the little spot on the band and the two pulled back slingshot and- FIRE!

"Ow!" one of the boys yell, rubbing his head, which was now hatless.

"We won, we won!" Alice laughed.

"We sure did." Jayna joined in.

Somehow they found binoculars and started watching the results of their play.

"Where did that even come from?" the twin with his hat still on asked.

"I don't kno- wait a minute. Look over there!" Hikaru yells, pointing at the girls.

"Why don't we make an appearance now?" Jayna asks sarcastically.

"Why don't we?" Alice replied.

They smirked and stepped out of the bushes, leaving the slingshot behind. The group of blueberries gathered while the yellow puffs parted way for Jayna and Alice.

"Well hello my lovely princesses." a tall blonde boy says holding each girl's hand and kissing it. They snatch their hands away.

"**Ugh. Gross.**" they say together.

Suddenly they turn their attention to the twins who are turning the hit into a dramatic scene. Then into a brotherly lovish scene.

"Cackle cackle, why don't you just blind me from seeing anymore incest!" Jayna yells.

"More like stop me from seeing this _bad acting_." Alice says with a smirk.

The twins look at them with glares. They frown and they could be trains if you painted them red. You could almost see steam coming out their ears.

"Why you little-" the twins say.

"Hikaru, Karou, don't be rude to our new princesses. We must-"

"I'm leaving." a boy with glasses said.

"Me too. I don't think I can take another second of senpai's happy go luckiness." the crossdressing girl says.

"What...? Haruuuhii!" the blonde yells, running after them.

The girls stifle laughter as their left alone with some yellow puffs and two pissed off twins, who suddenly smirk and hug each other.

"Oh Hikaru...that dumb emo brat is distracting me from you..." Karou says, looking sad.

"I know...I just don't want some dumb blonde getting near you.." Hikaru replies, smirking.

Now the yellow puffs start having nosebleeds while giggling.

"**You fucking bastards!**" they yell together. They walk staright to them, Alice in front of Hikaru and Jayna in front of Karou. "**Take this sleezeballs!**" they yell as they hit the twins where the sun never shine in this show. Unless it somehow becomes an ecchi.

Their twigs and berries.

Their nuts and acorns.

The only place where men truly breathe.

Their fucking balls.

The twins did a double take and fell over trying to breathe again.

"If they can still have children after this, this would be so funny." Alice mumbles.

"They can." Jayna answers.

"Hahahahaha!" Alice laughs while pointing at them.

"Dumbasses." Jayna mutters while fixing her hoodie.

Suddenly the girls could feel cold glares from the yellow puffs.

"_How dare you hurt Hikaru and Karou! Rargh!_" the puffs yelled. Suddenly someone yelled get them, and then a chase ensued. All the puffs ran after them.

"How the hell are we gonna survive this?" the raven haired girl yelled.

"I dunno!" the blonde replied back. "How bout we use our weapons?" she asked, reaching for her belt.

"But-"

"The headmaster knows about us already, and he said in emergencies. This is one!"

Jayna hesistated for a minute. "Fuck it!"

The two girls jumped into a tree as Alice begin to slip off her dress's sleeves and pull it down enough to reveal her bra. Jayna slipped off the long, fingerless gloves she wore. Suddenly halos appeared above their head and the puffs didn't notice. Alice took off her bra and slipped back on her dress top. Jayna realized she only needed one glove and slipped on the other one. Alice somehow managed to transform her bra into a whitish blue dual crossbow with white arrows. Jayna transformed her glove into large yet small pure white and blue dagger. (OMG Betcha didn't see that coming!) The two girls jumped from their hiding place into the middle of the crowd.

Before Jayna could say anything, Alice started shooting her gun in the air, making everyone disappear. She smirked.

"Good ol' brassiere... Never fails me." Alice said, patting her crossbow and slipping it back on as it turned back into his regular form. Jayna rolled her eyes and did the same.

Of course the puffs didn't know that their clothes could be changed into weapons, but that their were shots. Of course two certain twins might have saw. But they just kinda helplessy laid on the ground paying no attention to anything the cruel world (the author of this story) had to offer.

**xoxSerein101xox**

**Okie, that was my first fanfic of OHSHC plus PASWG. My gawd. OK, so it might have been suprising that I threw that in, cuz I wrote the last half of this after I watched some PASWG today, and the idea just popped in my head. And I loved it. Anyway, I dunno maybe next chapter or after will explain who Alice and Jayna are, how they have weapons like Panty and Stocking, and why their at Ouran.**

**That's all for now my lovelies! Read, rate, and review por favor! :3 **

**Je te aime! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Backstory

**Wazz up my smexy children! I mean smexy readers. Just gonna keep it short. **

**This Writing: **When The Girls talk in English.

_This Writing: _When someone's thinking.

**On with the story. **

**Alice and Jayna: Serein does not own anything of Ouran High School Host Club Or Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt. She just owns us. Sadly.**

**Me: You two hush! -hits with newspaper-**

**Them: MEH!**

**xoxSerein101xox**

A young girl with blond hair looks at a orange haired man who stares at a picture of a woman who resembles the girl.

"Panty..." the man mumbles.

"Um, where's mommy...?" the girl asks.

The man looks at the girl sitting across from him. "Sorry Alice, I don't know. But for now..." the man raises the girl up and she laughs and he places her on his lap.

"You wanna mess with my old ghost equipment? I can show you the ones that I tried using agaisnt Mommy's Backlace."

"Yeah yeah yeah!" the man smiles and he picks her up and they walk down a hallway.

"Although Mommy's stuff was better than your old occult stuff."

The man frowns.

"Honestly I thought her stuff was way better than your crappy ghost hunting stuff..." the girl mutters.

**xoxSerein101xox**

A six year old blond girl watches her the man who acted as a father walk away.

"Papa?" the girl mumbles as she holds her small bag of clothes.

"Come on dear, you can wait in the play room with the other kids. I'm sure your new- I mean father will come by soon." the woman says, leading the girl into a room full of colors and toys.

The girl entered the room but stopped a few feet away from the door and heard the woman and another one have a conversation without noticing the girl.

"So sad. Apparently the man has to give up his daughter for adoption since she reminds him too much of his wife."

"Didn't she disappear or something two years after her birth?"

"Yup. Oh come on new person.."

The girl sighs and walks around the empty room. She notices a girl she didn't see before, with dark hair and pink strips of hair. (Or was that natural?) She walks over to the table and sits down.

"Hi."

"Hello." the girl replies, sucking on a piece of candy.

"You like candy? I hate that stuff."

"What!?" the girl yells, almost choking on her candy.

"Yeah. My papa said my mom hated candy too. Both of us love spicy food!" the blonde replies.

"You and your mom are weird. I can't handle that stuff. My mom used to say the same thing. She loved sweets. When she was around, she'd sneak candy into my food. But she left some time ago and left me with my Uncle Garter. He was a nice preist. But today he had to go somewhere far away so he dropped me off here and said these people were gonna find me someone to stay with while he was gone."

"Oh.." the blonde says, realizing what was gonna happen to her. "Oh! Your mom loves sweets? Papa told me Mommy's sister loved sweets!"

"Really? Uncle Garter told me my mom's sister loved spicy stuff too! I remember she looks a lot like you. He showed me a picture!"

"Wait a minute- what if my mom and your mom were sisters? That'd make us cousins!" the blonde gasps.

"Gasp! We're cousins! I'm Jayna, age six."

"I'm Alice. I'm six too!" Alice grabs ahold of Jayna's hand. "Let's be best friends!"

Jayna hesistated. "Ok!" she yelled and they held hands and jumped around.

"Best friends forever!" they yelled in unsion.

**xoxSerein101xox**

"I said no!" Alice yells at a woman. "You have to adopt both of us!"

"That's right! We're not seperating!" Jayna yells.

"Sigh. I'm sorry -"

A large man with a need to shave beard raises his hand.

"It's alright. I'll take both of them." the man says.

The girls eyes' light up. "Heck yes!"

The man just smiles.

**xoxSerein101xox**

"Ow!" Alice yelps. She runs into the kitchen and hides behind the counter.

Her adoptive father runs into the kitchen, bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Dad, no!" the girl yells.

"Alice you worthless child!" he yells pulling her up by her arm while she still holds onto the counter.

Suddenly Jayna walks in the room with a delivery boy carrying sweets. She drops her bags and gasps.

"Alice!" She runs torward her adoptive father and kicks his face, dropping Alice.

"Gargh!" he yells in pain, grabbing his arm.

"Call a ambulance and the police! Now!" Jayna yells to the delivery boy. He nods and runs out of the house.

Jayna runs over to her sister who's moaning in pain about her arm.

"Oh my god..Alice come on, it's okay..." she tries comforting her sister.

Suddenly the police arrive and take their so called 'father' away. Right before they throw him in the car, he yells at the girls who are at the ambulance.

"You bitches! You'll never live up to your mothers! They left you! If they didn't you wouldn't be here! Worthless!"

Jayna and Alice looked up.

"You bastard..."

"Son of a bitch.."

Suddenly the man escapes the handcuffs and runs to them. His skin turns black and red. A ghost. "Come at me you bitches!" He grows bigger and the police try to shoot him.

"That's it! I don't give a rat's ass if you're my adoptive father, get ready to have your ass fucking kicked!" Alice yells, pulling away from the man bandaging her arm.

"Yeah! No one except me get's to call this bitch a bitch!"Jayna yells, pointing at Alice.

The two girls jump on top of the ambulance and stand next to each other.

_"O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, O evil spirit born of those drifting between heaven and earth, may the thunderous power from the garments of these holy, delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came!" _the girls chant while seductively (for some reason) removing their bras and gloves. They transform their articles of clothing into dual crossbows and daggers.

_"Repent, motherfucker!" _they yell as Jayna sends giant slashes at the ghost and Alice shoots exploding arrows at the ghost.

The ghost explodes and disappears. Suddenly five gold coins fall from the sky and a church bell rings. The two girls walk over to the coins and pick them up, slightly confused at what just happened. They look around and notice people praising and congratulating them. The two smirk.

**xoxSerein101xox**

These are the facts:

Alice was daughter to Panty Anarchy, and Briefers Rock. Around when Alice turned four, Panty disappeared. Jayna was daughter to Stocking Anarchy and an nameless father that left Stocking after Jayna's birth, leaving Stocking as a single mother, until Jayna turned four, when she was left with Garterbelt, the priest who makes afros just more badass.

When each girl turned six, their guardians put them up for adoption. Brief couldn't handle living with Alice as he reminded her too much of the one he loved, which caused too much pain. Garterbelt had to find the angels, who left two years earlier. Each girl met each other and became best friends.

Eventually they had to be adopted and they were by a man who seemed kind at first. Of course over the two years they were with him, he abused Alice physically by hitting her. She couldn't really do anything like her mother, because she has split personalities. Soon enough Jayna found out and he was supposed to be arrested. Of course, he escaped and revealed himself as a ghost. The two girls found out about their new abilities swore to use them to kill all ghosts and recieve enough Heaven Coins to go to heaven, and ask the ruler up there, where their mothers are, the question that bothers them to this day.

Though, one day after they fought a ghost, the conversation of quitting looking for their mothers came up. And so they agreed. Eventually they traded in their Heaven Coins for Earth currency and bought a home in Japan. They enrolled in Ouran, but never actually went until years after they enrolled.

**xoxSerein101xox**

**Hello mi amors! Hope you liked chapter 2, very intresting ey?**

**Jayna: More like soap opera bullshit.**

**Alice: More like bad writing.**

**You two shut your dirty mouths! Or I will write you in a lemon with...umm...someone very horrible.. **

**Alice: Bull!**

**Fine, I'll just take away sex and candy from you!**

**Jayna and Alice: NOOOOOOO**

**Good. Til next time, adieu my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3: School Fights

**Bonjour mi amors! I hope you liked my last update. Anyway very messed up. Although if you think that was everything your so wrong! There's still some drama. Anywho back to the story! What's gonna happen when the Anarchy Cousins start their first class at Ouran! **

**xoxSerein101xox**

Two girls walk up to the gold doors of Ouran High School.

"Man I don't wanna go in. I'll be surrounded by rich bastards." Jayna mutters while biting into a cookie.

"It'll be fine. Anyway, I'ma bag me a guy!" Alice smirks. "I'll use that cuteness of mine to lure em in and than- their mine..." Alice explains, her mother's personality slipping out.

"Crazy hormonal bitch. Just go in there and don't make them feel bad. Your younger but smarter than them..."

"Oh yeah...my IQ makes me advanced...I won't be in the same class as you!" Alice fake cries and hugs her. "Whatever. Bye-bye!"

**xoxSerein101xox**

"Class 2-A...okay..." Jayna twirls the lollipop in her mouth around. She knocks on the door and hear mumbles.

"Come in!" a voice yells.

Jayna enters the room and sees lots of yellow puffs and boys. She looks away and all that's heard are the sound of her flats. Lots of people notice she isn't wearing her uniform. It was too yellow and puffy for her liking. She was wearing a dark purple blouse with random long necklaces hitting her large bust, a black skirt, her signature striped long fingerless gloves, and flats. She also had a fake lollipop in her hair.

"Hello Miss. Would you like to introduce yourself?" the old man asked.

"Whatever old man." Jayna turned to her new class. "I'm Jayna Anarchy, if you have any sweets, hand them over, kay?" she said, licking her lollipop seductively, making some boys nosebleed.

"Take my candy!"

"How bout a Whitey Whitey roll?!"

Jayna smirked and shaked her head.

"Ok, you'll sit next to Haruhi..." the old man said, not really noticing what had occured.

"Whatever..." Jayna said, as she sat in the only open seat.

She turned and saw Haruhi who smiled at her. Jayna squinted her eyes. She motioned for him to lean over to tell him something.

"Haruhi, is it?" he nodded. "Why are you in a boy's uniform if you're a girl?" she sat back in her seat, smirking, as his- I mean her face fell.

"Uhh...crap.." Haruhi muttered. Suddenly the bell rung and two people picked her up by her arms.

_Hey it's those twins from the first day! Please don't tell me those fucking bastards are in our class...wait why are they taking Haruhi?_

"Time to go Haruhi, stop conversing with monsters." one twin said.

"Yeah, they can be very cruel..." the other said, both pointing at Jayna, who's face turned from calm to pissed off.

"Why I oughta slice you doppelgangers in half!" Jayna yelled standing up.

The twins looked at her and stuck their tounge out. Haruhi screamed as they dragged her away. _Bastard twins!_

**xoxSerein101xox**

"Hmm...class 3-A...time to get me a fuck buddy!" Alice mumbled to herself. She stood in front of the class door as she noticed a junior passing by her and stood shocked. She smirked.

"Hey there." Alice leaned on him and whispered something to him that made him nosebleed and run.

"Hehe." she laughed. She knocked on the door and heard a young man's voice. "Hormonal teen boys..."

"Come in." she opened the door to see a room full of students. Two in particular, a blond and dark haired one noticed her enter. Alice turned to the teacher. _Yay hot teacher. _She smirked.

"Hello there, I'm Mr. Bennet, exchange teacher. You must be our new student, introduce yourself." he said, sitting back in his chair.

"Okay." Alice skipped to the front of the class and everyone noticed her grace with each step.

"Hello, my name is Alice Anarchy. I'm a bit intimidated to be here, since everyone's older. Anywho, I love spicy food, or snacks. They're delish! Oh yeah, I kinda sometimes am a bit bipolar. Maybe tripolar. Whatever. Nice to meet you." she said kindly.

Everyone was silent. The teacher stepped out for a minute to talk to an office assistant. Suddenly the class exploded into cheers and roars.

"Alice, Alice, your super cute!"

"You want my lunch!?"

"How old are you!?"

Alice smiled. "Um, thanks. And no thanks, I already have lunch. And I'm 16 years old."

Gasps are heard. Suddenly a blond boy stands on his desk.

_Wait a minute. That's one of the boys' from the twins' group. Huh._

"If you're 16, why are you a 3rd year student?" he asked.

"Well...you see...my IQ migh_t slighty_ be over 190. Just by maybe ten or 11 quotients." Alice said nervously.

More gasps. "So your IQ is like 200 or 201?!" the boy yelled/asked.

She nodded.

The teacher stepped back in. He assigned Alice a seat next to a girl with straight hair and a ego that looked snotty.

"Kyoya." the blonde boy asked the boy next to him.

"What is it Tamaki?" he asked, as he wrote down something.

"We must get Alice in our club! The whole act as a girl thing works well. Alice must be short for Alistair."

"Tamaki, you-" Kyoya looked at his friend who was giving him puppy dog eyes. "Of course..."

**xoxSerein101xox**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a girl's voice rings through the hallways of Ouran, filling every student with fright.

Back in homeroom, Jayna Anarchy is having a mega-freakout. "Alice, that rotten slutty no good bitch!" she screams as she walks down a hallway.

Everyone just stares at her in suprisement, believing she was so sweet.

Alice is walking down a hall talking with a random boy, more like seducing him, until a girl runs up to her and tells her a monster is looking for her.

"Monster, huh?"

"ALICE YOU BITCH!" Jayna yells.

"Oh you mean Jayna..." Alice says, walking outside. "I was never here..."

Alice walks outside followed by boys and girls who watch her calmly escape outside while Jayna tears through the school with a dark aura around her. I swear plants start to die around her.

"Um, Alice-senpai," a girl says, tugging on the hoodie wrapped around her waist. "Jayna-san is a few feet away."

Alice turns and sees Jayna walking torwards her, knocking down people in her way. "**Alice...**"

"Ah, whatever. Crazy-ass bitch needs to calm her tits." Alice mutters, eating spicy chips.

Kyoya and Tamaki walk outside and join Alice's crowd, and so do the twins and Haruhi.

"Hey. What's going on?" Haruhi asks.

"A fight between cousins." Kyoya replies.

"But aren't they-"

"Sisters?" the twins ask.

"Fools! Their not sisters, their brothers. Ignorant doppelgangers." Tamaki yells.

"Uh, Tamaki-senpai, their-"

Suddenly a scream is heard. Everyone turns their head to Alice, where a girl next to her screamed. A menacing dagger pinned Alice's sleeve to the ground. She can't remove it so she slips out of her shirt, revealing a lacy bra.

"Holy actual fuck Jayna! What the hell whizzed you off your fucking handle?!" Alice yelled, standing up.

"You slutty bitch! You ate my Jean-Paul Heaven Pudding! Someone has to orderit for me, before I was even born since it's on a 500 year waiting list! I wanted to try it, but someone took it... Jayna yells, rolling one side of her long gloves down.

"And why the hell do you think I took it!?"

"Because your YOU. You take whatever you want just to please yourself! And plus it got to the point where I had to lock it up. And ONLY YOU know the where."

"Whatever, so what if I did? It was too sweet for my liking! Plus you don't need any more sweets, you'll just get fatter." Alice confesses.

"First of all, you know for a fact. All the sweets go straight to my breasts!" Jayna's shirt is sort of ripped somehow (curse you magical beings: Me) , leaving only a lacy purple bra. Nosebleeds everywhere. " Get your facts right, **You whore!**" Jayna slips off her other glove and transforms it into The Second Stripe.

"Ah, crap!" Alice moves through the crowd avoiding Jayna's slashes. She fumbles with bra. Some people look at her confused while others start cheering.

"Why the ever loving fuck didn't I wear the front clip today!?" Alice asked herself as she tried to get out of her bra. She finally manages to remove it, leaving only her bare chest.

"If none of you like seeing a pissed off bitch, get out of here!" she yelled.

Everyone nodded and ran inside and watched from there. Alice smirked transformed her bra into her crossbow. Don't you just love nosebleeds?

"Come on bitch, let's go then!" Alice yelled.

And just like that most of the entire student body saw a half naked girl and a big breasted goth girl fight with clothes. Also, Tamaki learned the new students weren't guys. So it was a productive day! :D

**Heehee! I liked that chapter didn't you? Anyway, I honestly think Jayna is like that when she no have her sweet, no? She might get more pissed off than her mother always did! Haha...nervous laugh...I hate myself...haha...anyway...**

**Jayna: I feel so violated...my beautiful body...exposed...**

**Alice: You?! I had to walk around with no bra! I mean I'm used to it, but still!**

**Til next time, bye bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Club Meeting & Split

**Hello my beautiful readers! Just wanted to say, by the time your reading this the 4th chapter is done. And if I add more chapters in a day, like five, don't expect it evryday. I had already wrote the first three before I published it, so I just edited it a bit and published. So yeah...**

**Alice & Jayna: Serein does not own anything but us. Everything else goes respectfully to their own owners...**

**And begin!**

**xoxSerein101xox**

"And that is the end of your punishment. Be gone ladies." the headmaster muttered, drinking a cup of cofee.

The two girls sighed and exited the room. The headmaster was sort of clueless with what to do, until one of the twins' fangirls, or the cousins' haters, suggested to the headmaster to scrape the gum off every desk. Suprisingly, it was only in one classroom, where the same girl went. She sat in every seat...hmmm...suspcious...

"Man I'm sore..." Alice mumbled, due to not daring lay on the ground and let gum fall on her. She sat awkwardly.

"No shit Sherlock. I told you to lay down, but no.." Jayna muttered.

"Shut your trap. I didn't wanna...let's just find some place to wash off this gross spit...who puts spit in their gum..?" Alice mumbled.

"Actually only you found spit filled gum. But we should wash our hands..." Jayna said, smirking.

Alice rolled her eyes and walked around. She saw a large door and pointed at it.

"Hey, Jayna! Come here. This is probably a bathroom!" she says, pointing at the door.

"Did you read the sign?"

Alice smiles with an irritated look and looks up. She makes a confused face and nods.

"Yup, that definitely says Bathroom..."

Jayna mentally facepalms. "You never took the lesson on reading Japanese did you?"

"Nope!" Alice smiles as she pushes open the doors. A white light blinds the two and roses fly into their faces.

"Ah, what the hell!?" Alice yells, flinging petals away, while Jayna effortlessly dogdges the petals.

"Welcome." five voices say in unsion.

The light fades and reveals five boys, scratch that, four and a girl. Dressed as a boy. In a chair sits the blonde boy from Alice's class, on his side the dark haired boy too. On the other side of the blonde is Haruhi, and behind the chair stand the twins.

Alice is preoccupied with flinging flowers away, while Jayna realizes what's happening.

"Oh god..." she says.

"Oh, it's the scary emo monster!" the twins say.

"Guys, don't be rude!" Haruhi tells them.

"Oh, Alice, is this your sister Jayna?" the blonde asks.

"Tamaki, their cousins." the dark haired one on his left explains. "Their Alice and Jayna Anarchy, originally from America...and as we saw earlier they have certain skills..." he pushes up his glasses.

"Kyoya, please don't remind me of such negative memories."

"You thought they were boys dressed as girls."

Tamaki's face fell as the girls' faces turned evil like.

"Huh?"

"Boys?"

The two spoke in eerie voices.

Haruhi looked slightly suprised, Tamaki scared, Kyoya, as always nothing, and the twins were creeped out.

"It was a mistake! I thought you two were too cute to be boys!" Tamaki aplogizes.

The girls scoff and laugh.

"**We're dealing with idiots.**" Jayna elbows her cousin, laughing.

"**Except that glasses one, I feel like he's smarter than the rest of them.**" Alice points out. Jayna nods.

Tamaki jumps out of his seat, and grabs the girls' hands, about to kiss them.

"Please don't." Jayna says, taking her hand back.

"Don't touch me, unless I say to." Alice says, jerking her hand away.

"Never again then." Tamaki says, trying to make amends. "I shall give you our proper tour!" Tamaki jumps over to Kyoya. "Kyoya Ootori, our cool and collective type."

Then to the twins. "Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, the Little Devils, or Brotherly Love type."

Finally, Haruhi. "Haruhi Fujioka, the natural."

He jumps back to the girls and smiles. "Then there's me, Tamaki Suo, the princely type. And this is our host club!"

Alice looks confused.

"If this is a host club, how come-"'

"Haruhi's in it?"

Looks of shock or slight suprisement appear.

"Whatever do you mea, Haruhi is a boy. Why would you think she isn't?"

Facepalm. Especially Haruhi.

"Our boss is a idiot." the twins say.

Tamaki confused, asks 'Mommy' what just happened. A irritated Kyoya explains, causing Tamaki to go into hysterics.

"Oh what have I done! I revealed my poor daughter's secret! I'm a horrible father!" he yells, crawling to a dark, emo-ish corner.

"We were right!" the two girls say together.

Haruhi sighs and walks over to them. "Yeah, I'm a girl...I'm kinda in debt to the club...I broke a really expensive vase, and I'm paying it off by hosting."

"Lemme guess. Tamaki thought you were a boy." Alice asks.

"He never thought the new scholarship student would be so opnely gay." Haruhi mentions.

Alice and Jayna control themselves from laughing. "Poor Haruhi. Come on, we'll treat you to a delicious lunch!" Jayna offers.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I gotta skip that." Alice said, slowly walking to the nearest exit. In this case, the window.

"Please don't tell me your gonna go...**find a fuck buddy**..." Jayna asked as Haruhi looked through her phone which she let her use to order what she wanted to eat.

"Hehe! Bye Jayna! Bye...people who's name I forgot..." Alice jumps out the window and the twins rush over to see her land on her tummy. They laugh their asses off as she curses them and runs away.

Kyoya looks over to Jayna who watches Haruhi's face light up and laughs.

"Miss Anarchy?" he asks.

"Jayna's fine. I hate formalities." she mutters, walking over to him. "What is it?"

"Your sister is very promiscious, I presume?"

"Hellz yeah. I don't know how long it's been since she horsed around...probably an hour..." Jayna says.

"I see..." he says, writing something in his notebook.

**xoxSerein101xox**

"Hahahahaa!" Alice laughs, standing on a pile of bodies...murder? Nope, exhaustion.

She changes back into her clothes and walks around barefoot. She exits the room, but not before kicking the bodies to see if their alive.

As she walks out, she freezes for a minute. She starts walking again.

"Where's Jayna...?" she asks herself. Suddenly a hooded figure appears in front of her.

"Why hello there...are you new..? Would you like to join the black magic club...?" the figure asks, holding a pupper in his hand.

"Uh...no..." she says, pushing the puppet away and running away.

She keeps running with her eyes closed until she bumps into someone. She looks up.

In front of her stands one of the twins from earlier. She doesn't know which cause she actually forgot their names.

"Oh. Alice. What are you doing running around..? I though you and Jayna were taking Haruhi for lunch." he says.

"Uh yeah...I had something to do..." she says, blushing.

"Okay...I was just carrying these to a class."

"Oh..." _Crap, what was his name?! Oh, I know!_ Alice pulls out her phone and hands it to the twin.

"Uh, what do you want me to do?" he asks.

"Put your number in there!" she says.

"Why?"

"Old American custom.."

"Okay..." he says.

"Put your name in there too..." she mentions.

"I know how to addd a contact!" he snaps.

She watches silently. As he hands it back to her she quickly looks at her phone and smiles.

"So, Karou." she smiles. "How did you and your brother get involved with the host club?"

"Uh, well the Boss just kinda asked us. You know, until we got annoyed and gave in. " he stopped in his tracks and turned to Alice. "Hey Alice?"

"What's up?"

"Why are all your contacts guys? And the only female number there is your cousin's?" he asks, smirking.

She freezes again and comes back. "Oh, that. I like guys. Simple. Duh."

Karou looks confused for a second. "Well your pretty open."

"All the time!" she says proudly.

"Your confusing..." he mutters.

"Don't be a mean bastard!" she says, hitting him.

"Jeez, I only meant-"

"Oh! There's that guy! Bye!" Alice says running up to redheaded boy. Karou watches as she drags him against his own will into a closet.

"Oh god..." he says, sort of creeped out. "Wait...does she have split perso-"

And just like that he's silenced.

**xoxSerein101xox**

**Hey, hey, hey. Anyway, Alice reminds me so much of her mother...I bet she would be proud...**

**Anyway, if you noticed how Alice blushes when she mentions she was busy, when normally she talks proudly about sex, you might be able to tell the little hints. Freezing right after she finished sex, and again when the word, lots of guys, is mentioned. And what Karou was about to say!  
**

**Alice: Did she write me with a split personality?**

**Jayna: Probably...authors like to throw in some stupid twist and shit...**

**Alice: Then again, what can we expect, this is some soap opera bullshit.**

**Jayna: Along with a bad writer.**

**Bad Angels! -hits with newspaper-**

**Alice & Jayna: Meh!**

**Til next time, bye bye readers! Don't forget to rate and review!**

**P.S. Also thought of adding a new character. Thought it be better for you to come with it. Leave a small description of what they look like, how they act, etc. **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Challenges & Rewards

**Hello readers! I was thinking to make Alice ad Jayna sing in this chapter or next...I picked a perfect song which I think suits them, being angels, angels give things away sometimes...yup. If I put in it now, then I do not own the song or anything else. Except the two idiot angels that you've read about so far... So...ok...just read now...**

**xoxSerein101xox**

A few days later, Alice and Jayna return to school. During those days, they had parties filled with guys and sweets. They showed up to school looking, tired.

"Hey guys." Haruhi greeted them at the school gate.

"Agh..." Alice mumbled, tugging on her ponytail.

"What's wrong with you two?" Haruhi asked.

Jayna looked at Alice to answer, but she was splashing her face with water from a fountain.

"Well...remember when we were absent for a while?"

"Yeah..."

"We kinda has parties...and we're kinda having hangovers..." Jayna explained, sucking on a lollipop.

"Oh..." Haruhi mumbles, not really wondering if the two were old enough for alchohol.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanna-"

"Haruhhiii!" a voice yelled in a singsong voice. The two girls turned to see Tamaki, with a girl running at his side, Alice kinda disappeared.

"Oh god.." Jayna muttered.

Tamaki ran up to them and introuduced Jayna to Renge, the club's manager.

"Oh, looks like um...that girl is calling me, bye..." Haruhi said, slipping out of the situation.

Tamaki frowns as Renge turns to Jayna.

"Jayna Anarchy, I'm Renge, famous host club manager. I was thinking, your friends with the host club, right?" she asks.

"Sort of...Kyoya doesn't bother me, Haruhi's my friend, Tamaki's like a older annoying brother, and the twins...are on good terms with us.." Jayna explains.

"Great! I was thinking if you and your sister could become our first hostesses. Also, you could do these daily singings things."

"What makes you thinks we'll sing?" Jayna asks crossing her arms.

"I will write down a number...and this is all I will give you..." Renge said, writing down a number and handing Jayna the paper.

_Five hundred sweets each day. For Alice, access to fake I.D's for red light districts. _

"Deal." Jayna said, slightly glancing over her shoulder seeing her sister/cousin walking to her.

"Yay! Ok your first singing will be during lunch." Renge said. "Tamaki I need your help on setting up! Also you need to do a hosting session during lunch.."

Tamaki and Renge run off.

Suddenly Alice's hand places itself on Jayna's shoulder.

"Hey...what was that about?" she asks, tired, eyes sunken.

"I made a deal for us to be hosts and sing everyday."

"What?!" Alice yelled. "For what?! I get we're friends with Haruhi and the twins are fun to mess with, but really?"

"Their self proclaimed manager said this was our reward." Jayna said, handing Alice the slip of paper.

Alice's eyes widened and she grew a huge smile.

"Hell yes! Good dealing sis! Man, I thought I'd have to make due with the guys here and the few toys I brought..."

"The fact that you can talk about f**king yourself with rubber is creepy as hell."

"Meh meh meh meh meh meh." Alice mocked her.

**xoxSerein101xox**

"So, you guys are gonna be hosts?" one of Alice's bed buddies ask.

"Uh yeah I guess." Alice says, her hangover getting the better if her.

Jayna sits quietly next to her, eating small candy pieces, and oblivious to the fact she eats them somehow in a way that turns guys on. Eventually Alice's 'friend' bugs her so much she gets irritated. Alice hands him some spicy snack.

"Uh, what do you want me to do?"

Alice raises her head as asks in a seductive voice, "Feed it to me."

He blushes and nods. Just as he's about to place it in her mouth, she bites him. Hard.

"Aggghh!" he yells, while Jayna watches, emotionless. Finally Alice let's go, while the guy runs away, passing the Hitachiin twins, who walk over to Jayna and Alice and take seats in front of each girl.

"What the hell do you gay fuckers want?" Alice said.

"Woah calm down. What's with her?" Hikaru asks.

"She's hung over."

"How old is she again?" Karou asks.

"Does it matter?" Alice asks, slamming her head on the desk. "Ughhhhh! Jayna you bitch, why didn't you stop me!?"

"Cause I was enjoying the Choco Creme Ice Crema that one of your little 'friends' brought over. Be sure to fuck around with sweet delivery boys." Jayna says, licking her hands of the candy pieces stickyness.

"Will do. Hehehehe." Alice says, sarcastically.

The twins sigh and poke each girl in the cheek. Jayna tells Karou to not touch her ever, and Alice nearly bites Hikaru.

"Ahh! Hikaru, Alice scared me!" Hikaru lies, making a scene for the host club's customers that are in the room.

"Poor Karou..." Karou says, as Hikaru jumps in his arms. Some girls walk closer.

"She was so scary..." Hikaru says, making Alice more irritated.

"But..." Karou starts. "You look really cute when your scared..." he says, grabbing his brother by his chin as if to kiss. They pull away as most girls 'aww!' or just frown at no more 'brotherly love'.

The twins sit back in their seats as they smirk at their results. Suddenly Alice and Jayna smirk.

"Fake." the two mutter.

"Huh?!" they yell.

"You heard us. That was fucking fake." Alice said, her eyes less sunken.

"It was like some fangirl wrote that, a horny 13 year, hormonal girl." Jayna mutters.

"Praise the lord!" Alice says sarcastically, in a way that reminds Jayna of her Uncle Garter.

The twins fume. "What?! Like you could do better! You two ego maniacs only score for guys and fat candy!" they yell together. "As if you could do freakin better!"

The two girls smile, creepily. Looking evil like, their heads tilted.

"Is that a challenge?" Alice asks, her hang over nearly gone.

"If it is...we accept." Jayna says, finishing the last of her candy.

The twins smirk and stand. "Fine! We challenge you to act with, 'sisterly love'." Hikaru says.

"And if you can make the guys react like the girls do to us, we will do whatever you say for..." Karou starts.

"For a whole month." Hikaru finishes.

"Hey now!" Karou yells.

He glares at Hikaru before muttering a whatever.

The twins hold out their hands as the girls stand and shake the mischevious' twins' hands.

"Deal."

**xoxSerein101xox**

The girls stand around as tailors finish off their costumes.

"Remind me again why we have to wear these?" Alice asks.

Kyoya suddenly appears. "Because, Renge suggested that since you two would look 'cuter' for the audience."

"But we don't need costumes." Jayna says, rembering their transformation.

"Ah, well you already have the outfit on. And you can't pay to send it back, can you?" Kyoya asks.

The girls are silent. They used the last of their Earth currency to buy groceries and throw those parties. They need to find some Ghosts, collect Heavens, and go through the long process from transferring it to Heavens to Yen.

"God dammit. Jayna we need to go hunting again!" Alice yells.

Kyoya and the tailors look at them confused.

"She means job hunting." Jayna says.

Kyoya nods and walks away, just as the tailors finish. The two girls wore angel outfits, the irony. Jayna wore a long white dress with a gold tassle under her breasts. It had two long sleeves, and a beautiful trim. A fake halo hung above her head and obvious fake wings.

Alice had a white dress that went to her knees and was just straps. She had many tassle wrapped from under her breasts to her waist. She too had fake halo and fake wings.

"I hate this outfit. It's so..." Alice started.

"Not sexy?" Jayna asks.

"Exactly."

Jayna peeks through the curtain and sees the whole cafeteria filled with students. In the front row were the tables with the hosts and customers while regular students sat at their tables from behind. The Anarchys didn't know how Renge managed to fit a whole stage with a backstage too. Suddenly Renge appears in a hosting outfit and tells them to get ready. They hear her go on stage and make their introduction.

"Hey Alice."

"What's up?" she asks.

"How bout..." Jayna starts. She manages to sprinkle dust on them.

"What is this?" Alice asks.

"I bought it before we used up our money. Makes us use some tiny angelic tricks without transforming."

"Nice thinking Jayna!" Alice says, smiling. Suddenly Jayna's phoe rings and she checks her phone.

"What the ever loving fuck..." she mutters.

"Alice!" she yells.

"Huh?"

"I know what we're gonna sing...an old favorite of ours...with a few changes..."

**xoxSerein101xox**

**Alright, I decided on the song. Anywho, I wonder what that message was...also someone asked me if the twins are gonna get with the cousins, and..**

**It's half yes and no. **

**So yeah...anyway, I'ma write the next chapter now, even if it is 1:00 in the morning. I just love u guys so much. Even if u r strangers. Hehe...**

**Ok I'll work on the next chapter as soon as this is pubished!**

**Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: Performing Reunions

**Ok, I'ma make this real short. **

**I do not own any characters of OHSHC or PASWG. I don't own the song, it belongs to The Pierces. (Im pretty sure they wrote it and sung it..) **

**I just own Alice and Jayna. Sadly. **

**xoxSerein101xox**

"And now introducing..." Renge starts, twirling in her outfit. "Is our very own, transfer/new students,"

"Alice and Jayna Anarchy!"

Renge jumped off the stage and landed in a throne. (WTF)

The lights went down, students ate, hosts sat down with their customers, and two angels stepped on the stage. Lights on both of them. Somehow, little 'creatures' changed the music.

Jayna walked around slowly as the two of them oooeed...

_**We'd be so less fragile, if we're made from metal**_

_**And our hearts from iron, and our minds from steel**_

_**If we built an armour, for out tender bodies...**_

After that last sentence, the two girls removed the tassles, Jayna's braless' breasts showing through her dress and most of Alice's tummy revealed, Jayna started to sing again.

_**Could we love each other...?**_

_**Would we strive to feel...?**_

The two girls walked into one light, the dust from earlier making the threads of the dresses shorter...then Alice joined in Jayna and sung together.

_**And you want three wishes...**_

_**One to fly, the heavens..**_

_**One to swim like fishes...**_

_**And then one your saving...for a rainy day...**_

_**If your lover ever takes his love away...**_

Slowly, Jayna stepped out of the light and circles her sister, the wings from the costumes falling off along with the halos, replaced by their real ones, which shined. Jayna started singing the background while Alice sung the lyrics.

_**You say you want to know him like a lover**_

_**And undo the damage he'll be new again...**_

_**Soon you'll find that if you try to save him...**_

_**It renews his anger..**_

_**You will never win...**_

The girls stood side by side, lights on each girl, as they sung together again. The threads finally ripped and Alice's dress covered her breasts and shoulders and below her waist and above her knees. Jayna's dress had a long rip in it, showing her whole leg and had ripped and showed her tummy.

_**And you want three wishes:**_

_**You want never bitter...**_

Suddenly the dust created a lollipop in each girl's hand.

_**And all delicious..**_

The dust fades away in their hands, the lollipop fading in the air.

_**And then one your saving for a rain day..**_

_**If your lover ever, takes his love away..**_

The girls clothes had ripped from pure angels to sexy angels, their dust created the outlines of their wings and halos. They ooooed as, Jayna waited for her cue.

_**You want three wishes:**_

_**One to fly the heavens...**_

_**One to swim like fishes...**_

It turned to Alice.

_**You want never bitter..**_

_**And all delicious..**_

_**And a clean conscience..**_

_**And all it's blisses...**_

The two girls held each other by their shoulders and looked each other in the eyes til their foreheads touched and sang together.

_**You want one true lover with a thousand kisses**_

_**You want soft and gentle, and never vicious**_

_**And then one your saving for a rainy day...**_

_**If your lover ever takes his love away...**_

As the two girls finished, they leaned in as if to kiss, when a tiny dust cloud covered their lips to cover anything that might've happened. The music stopped and as if out of a trance the angels smiled and bowed. At the same time their halos and wings disappeared as their dresses repaired themselves.

The crowd stood silent. Suddenly cheers and roars erupted from the crowd. Some people had nosebleeds, some were fangirling/boying. The hosts were all smiling, a sly smirk, a impressed smirk, a irritated or two smirk, and proud smile. The girls went backstage and high-fived each other.

"Nice pick Jayna!" Alice said, smoothing out her dress.

"I'm still kinda pissed though..." she mutters. Suddenly the hosts appear before them.

They wait as if looking for criticism and just as Haruhi's about to say something, Tamaki does so first.

"Oh my beautiful daughters! I'm so proud of you!" he said, running over to them and hugging them.

They do nothing but stand there as they don't have their weapons.

"You guys were great! I loved the special effects. You also have strong voices, suprisingly." Haruhi says, smiling, a natural smile.

"Thanks." the two girls say at the same time.

"Yes, you two do have powerful voices...I think we raised the club's customer rates today...I'm also suprised your costumes aren't ripped.." Kyoya says.

The girls don't know to take it as a compliment or insult.

"I guess you guys weren't that bad." Hikaru says.

"Yeah, you guys were pretty good." Karou says with a smile.

The twins faces' turn dark. "But what the hell was that stealing our bit of sibling love?" they ask.

The girls smile. "Well we did make a bet if we could do a better sibling love act then you. Did you see the amount of nosebleeds. We made BOTH genders go wild over a kiss that may or may have not happened." Jayna said.

"Yeah, basically we kicked your ass, so your asses are ours now. Go get me a drink!" Alice says.

The twins scoff. "This was just the beginning."

Tamaki finally lets go of them and then tells Haruhi she should sing and dress up, to which she declines.

"Aghhhhhh!" Jayna yells, suprising everyone. She throws her phone at the wall and storms out.

The hosts just stand there suprised.

"What's wrong with Jayna?"

Alice sighs as she picks up the Heaven phone and looks through it.

"It's him..."

"Him?" the twins ask, curious.

"Ah, it's Jayna's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Most ask.

"Yup. He's sort of a bastard. Well to me. Then again that's my opinion of most people. Anyway, he kinda got into an arguement when we moved here. He wanted for us to live near him, we couldn't need to be fully-" Alice paused as she realized she was talking about Heaven. "Fully prepared for responsibility. Yup."

Uh huh...

"And we kinda already enrolled after killing-" _Don't say ghost._ "Killing time. Oh that reminds me, we need to get more money...Haruhi you wanna come with us?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yup, it'll be fun. It's not job hunting. We just kinda look for a place where we lets say get money."

"Prostitution?" the twins ask, smirking.

"No!" she yells, throwing a vase at them, which they catch. "Plus we need someone other then each other to hang with. And your the only girl who doesn't fangirl."

Haruhi stood unsure.

"Fancy tuna?" she asked.

The host club looked at Alice suprised at how she knew Haruhi's weakness.

"Okay."

"Great we'll pick you up on Saturday. Just send me the adress." Alice says, tossing Haruhi her phone, which she somehow stole from her.

"Haruhi! How come you let some girls you just met go to your home but not us?!" Tamaki and the twins whine.

Kyoya sighs and walks off. Alice sighs and changes out of her clothes in front of, and they don't notice since they argue.

"Alright. I'ma go home...I need to call that smokin' massage guy again..." she mutters. "Bye guys."

The rest of the club waves goodbye; twenty seconds later they realize it's still school time.

**xoxSerein101xox**

Jayna stands in a tree chewing on a sugarstick growling. She punches the tree making the leaves fall.

"Hey Jayna! Get your ass down here! We need to get home before they realize I left during the day!" Alice yells from below. She freezes and waits for her sister.

"Fine!" Jayna yells. She walks into the tree's trunk and pops out of a hole at the bottom in her regular clothes.

"Come on, I'll buy you some snacks from that bakery you love." Alice said, trying to cheer her sister up.

"You haven't had sex have you?" Jayna asks.

"No, why?"

"Because your other personality comes out when you don't. But your kinder then. Hehe." Jayna says.

"Yeah...I guess so. My father's personality slips out every once in a while." Alice says while walking. The two are now near a hotel, a bakery, and general store.

"Come on let's get some cupcakes or whatever you like." Alice says, smiling.

"Okay!" Jayna says, cheering up.

Just as the two are about to enter, they freeze since they see someone walk out of the bakery.

"N-Noah?!" the two girls yell.

The figure turns and sees the two girls. Suprisingly the last time they saw him he was a bit nerdy. He was short, had dorky glasses, and wore suspenders. He also had red skin instead of human colored skin. Now, he was taller than both girls, his neon hair messy, no glasses, and he wore a regular graphic T-shirt with jeans. He actually looked cool.

"Gimme a minute here...uh..." he said, holding a bunch of junk food in his arms. He squinted his eyes and shrugged. "Sorry I don't know you."

"Seriously?!" the girls asked.

"Oh yeah, you two cousins/siblings. Your angels and...you yell alot..." Noah said, covering his ears, which were plugged with headphones at full blast.

"How can he hear us?" Alice asked her sister.

"He mentioned he reads lips." Jayna said, holding her hand over her mouth.

Alice copied her. "So he can't see what I say?"

Jayna shaked her head, while Alice stifled a laugh, when they finally put their hands down.

"So, Noah, what are you doing in Japan?" I thought you were gonna be a commandant of hell or some bullshit like that."

"Ah yeah...bout that, I kinda ran away from my mothers. I think they're still trying to fin me."

"You ran away?" Alice asks. He nods as he stuffs a chocalate strawberry in his mouth, earning a glare from Jayna, who takes one of the sweet boxes and starts eating.

"Hey!" he mumbles between chews.

Jayna sticks out her tounge and turns away from him, silently eating.

"So what are you guys doing in this normal place?" he asks.

"I'll tell you later...right now I'm tired. Wanna head to our place? I'm not in the mood and Jayna kinda hates you so, you probably won't get beat, or raped. You know." Alice asks.

"Sure. I lost my apartment key anyway." he says, starting to walk alongside them. Jayna doesn't move as she tied herself to Alice who walks while dragging her along.

**xoxSerein101xox**

**Ok, all done. Anyway next chapter's another backstory. Mainly gonna focus on the angels and Noah, and his orgins. **

**And yeah...so...ok...bye..**

**Also, I got my laptop taken away so this might have been published a bit late. Forgive me! I'm already working on the next one!**

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
